


Vehement (aka extra not chapters of a story of ecto)

by Mars (MarstheDandelion)



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Actually not drabbles, Drabble, M/M, Unfinished, buti needed a word so, no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarstheDandelion/pseuds/Mars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So remember how I said I was gonna rewrite a story of ecto, yeah I did, and I got pretty far, then decided to say fuck it & started my new story, yea, these are the chapters I worked on, some are finished but most are far from it & end in the middle, I decided to post them bcos i didn't want to delete them & had nothing to do with them, but I didn't want them either, so here they are.. read @ ur own risk. They're not in order either I don't think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI I didn't format this at all. So it's p messy.

It started a few months ago, back when Spencer was the new kid. His parents decided to move at the worst time possible. There were only 5 days left of school and he was blessed with the opportunity to attend those few days. In retrospect this was a great way to make friends, at least that's what his parents told him, but when you're Spencer, who sucked at making friends, that was the last thing you'd want.

He knew why- everyone thought he was weird- and most of him didn't care, but there was still that small ounce of him that did. That small part of him that longed for friends. Being alone is great, but it's always nice to have someone to lean on when things get rough.

He sighed, how was he going to do this? 

He sat on his bed, chewing on a pencil, thinking. Earlier in the week he'd signed up for a film project, everyone who signed up was assigned a word, with that word they had to create a video centered around it; the final project would be grand.

But there was one oh so tiny problem: vehement, that was Spencer's word. He didn't even know what it meant….. Okay apparently it was a “showing of strong feeling,” but how the heck was he supposed to make a video about that?

Times like this were the rough things he meant.

“Ughh,” he groaned.

On the bright side, he had until June to work on the thing-a few months- so he'd get around to it, eventually.

Reluctantly, he turned his office his blue laptop, adorned with various stickers he'd collected over the years, grabbed his bag, and ran to catch the bus, he couldn't be late again. School had started only a few weeks ago, and he'd already been late several times- not the best way to start off the year. Eventually though, he'd just stop caring.

He stood on the corner, at the bus stop, and waited impatiently, hoping he hadn't missed the bus. The bus came at a range of times, so you could never really be sure, it was all a matter of luck.

After a few minutes of waiting a bus appeared. Spencer looked at his watch; the bus looked deserted.

Okay, so it's definitely time for school, he thought.

Cautiously, he got on the bus, then he noticed; everyone was crowded towards the back for one reason or another. A part of him wondered why, but another part of him couldn't give a shit, so he did the most logical thing: pushed in his earbuds to try and drown out everything. Moments like these made him desperately wish he had a car.

Xx

He took a step into the room, also strange; class was empty, just like the bus, but not normal empty, no one, including the teacher was there.

He wondered, is my watch wrong? But no, his watch was not broken, the school day was.

A few minutes passed and a girl walked in, Spencer recognised her from a few of his classes. She had short brown hair, wore glasses and had what appeared to be a mole on her forehead.

She didn’t look phased at all by the empty class, and took her seat.

Maybe she'll know, the boy wondered. Before he could change his mind he walked over to where she sat.

“Uh, hey,” Spencer started, “where is everyone?”

“Oh,” she said, looking up in surprise, “guess you haven't heard.”

“Billy Joe Cobra goes here now,” she explained. 

“Billy who?” Spencer asked, confused. 

Before the girl could respond a voice appeared, accompanied by many other voices- it was the rest of the class, and that Billy guy.

“Now, now Brodom, there's plenty of The Cobra to go around,” the guy said, taking a seat at the front of the room, all the other students trying to crowd around him.

Hearing them come in, Spencer mentally groaned.

“Guess that answers my question,” he joked keeping his attention on the girl. He had no interest in this Billy guy, and wanted to stay as far away as possible. Besides, he couldn't see him even if he wanted to, there were so many kids crowded around him, some not even from this class.

The girl smiled. “You're Spencer right?“ she asked.

“The one and only,” Spencer muttered sarcastically. “And you're…”

“Shanilla.”

Spencer wasn't good with names, or faces really. He could recognise a face, or a name, but put them together and he was hopeless. No one paid attention to him, so he didn't feel the need to pay attention to them. He lived in his own little world of zombies and monsters.

Class went on, a sub never came, and  
things were hectic, but Spencer did make a friend, so it wasn't a total loss, and eventually class did come to an end, which could also make a day better. But there was also one thing that could completely ruin a day, and that thing was Ponzi. 

The office was plain, it had a bookshelf, and a desk, and was painted variations of beige; Spencer hated going in there.

“Am I in trouble? ” Spencer asked, puzzled, slowly walking into the man's office.

“Ahh, Spencer Wright,” the man started, turning around in his big chair.

“Heh…”

“I've got a proposal for you,” Ponzi continued.

“Which is?” Spencer asked, a bit suspicious.

“Well, you know how Billy Joe Cobra goes here now,” Ponzi started, clasping his hands together. 

Spencer nodded.

“Well, his parents have requested a guide for him, and I think you'd be the best fit for the job.”

“What? Me, why?” Spencer stuttered out, “there are so many other people that would rather do it.”

“Yes, and that is precisely why I want you to do it,” Ponzi explained.

“But-”

“You see Mr. Wright, high school is a place full of two kinds of people: there are the popular ones, like Billy Joe Cobra, and then there are the nobodies, like you and a hand full of other students-”

“Where are you going with this?” Spencer interrupted, annoyed.

“Its your last year of high school Mr. Wright, don't you want to feel important for once, you only go to high school once, might as well end it on good terms,” the man continued.

Spencer was quiet for a moment, what the hell? Since when did Ponzi have an interest in him? It was probably just some kind of a ploy; to get him to say yes. And if it was, it was working.

“I- I mean, I guess but-”

“Very well then, it's settled, good day Spencer,” and with that Ponzi was done with the conversation.

Spencer stood outside the man's office, taken aback for a moment.

So I guess I'm doing this then, Spencer thought to himself.

Xx

So how was this supposed to work? Did he just go up to the guy and introduce himself? 

Way to get laughed at doofus, he thought, mentally face palming himself. That plan was out of the question.

He then saw the guy walking out


	2. 2

Another day, more school, less time, Spencer thought, walking to the bus stop, eyes glued to his phone screen. Just as he turned the corner he bumped into someone.

“Sorry Brometheus,” the guy said, “ checking to see if the bus was coming.”

“No, it was my fault,” Spencer muttered, keeping his eyes on his phone.

They stood there together for a few seconds, the guy staring at Spencer, and Spencer pretending not to notice, occasionally Glancing out the side of his eye.

“Can I help you?” Spencer finally asked after a while.

“Nah, I just can't believe you're not totally fangirling over me,” the guy said, shocked.

“Th- What?”

“Cobraheads are never this calm,” he explained, and then Spencer realised,this must be that Billy guy.

“N-”

“Look brobag, I don't mind the attention, you don't gotta hold it in,” Billy continued.

And then the bus pulled up before Spencer could even respond. He was left wondering why that guy even took the bus? 

Xx

Despite principle Ponzi’s wishes, Spencer did not show Billy around the school, mostly because he'd forgotten. He'd had first period with Billy and was then on his way to his next class, completely unaware of the fact that Billy had a “hard” time getting to his classes.

“Spencer Wright to the principal's office, Spencer Wright to the principal's office,” the intercom said in the middle of 3rd period.

At least I'm missing math class, he thought, but still wondered what he'd done. Sure Ponzi hated him, and he wasn't necessarily the best student, but he hadn't done anything wrong in weeks.

When he opened the door he was met with Billy's smiling face and Ponzi’s not so smiling face, and that's when it dawned on him.

“Heh heh,” he laughed nervously.

“So this little dude is Spencer,” Billy said in realisation, more to himself than to anyone else.

“Spencer, where were you when Billy needed to get to class?” Ponzi asked rhetorically.

Spencer gave a nervous smile.

“Don't let it happen again,” Ponzi spat, kicking the both of them out of his office.

“So you're Spencer, why didn't you tell me this morning you were my guide-dude?” Billy asked once in the hall.

“It never crossed my mind,” Spencer said walking away.

“So, I've got lunch next period, you wanna go there now, or-”

“Well, considering the fact that 3rd period isn't over, we could go back to class,” Spencer started.

“Or, you could show me around the place. It's a pretty big school, and you are my guide dude,” Billy finished.

“Well, these are the halls, the doors lead to classrooms, except for that one, that's a, wait for it, a supply closet,” Spencer said facetiously.

“No bro, like for real, show me around the school.”

Spencer sighed, there was no was he'd get through this week. 

Eventually time ran out, and the school tour had to come to an end. It was awkward, walking around pointing out the obvious, but Billy seemed to enjoy it, so Spencer was content.

The two of them made their way to the lunchroom. Spencer liked seeing it empty, it looked so much nicer, unfortunately that emptiness only lasted a few seconds. 

Spencer took a seat at his table by the trash, no one ever sat there, and he liked sitting alone better than awkwardly sitting with strangers.

“You don't have to sit here,” Spencer said, seeing Billy sit down. “You can go sit with your adoring fans.”

“I’d been meaning to ask you about that,” Billy said, ignoring the first part of Spencer's sentence. “You've been in my presence for about an hour, why haven't you blown your shit?” he asked seriously. 

Guess I'm not into wusscore, Spencer thought about saying, but quickly changed his mind. “I've just never heard of you,” he instead said.

“Whaaat!” Billy gasped. Everyone who's anyone knows who I am.

“Remind me to give you a Billy guide” he added, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

He'd wondered why the boy hadn't freaked out earlier, now he had his answer, but now he had to do something about it.

Gradually Spencer's little trash table became crowded with people, all there for Billy. Soon enough Spencer was getting pushed off the bench.

Guess that's my cue to leave, he thought, and made his way to the restroom.

“Hey Spencer,” a voice said from behind him.

“Huh? Oh, hey,” Spencer said, turning around to see Shanilla.

“You have lunch this period?” she asked. 

“Yea, unfortunately,” Spencer responded, jokingly.

“why’s that?”

“Ponzi made me Billy whats-his-face’s ‘school guide’, so now all his fans are crowded at my table,” he explained annoyed.

“Can't you just sit at another table?” Shanilla suggested.

Spencer groaned in annoyance.

“Okay, well, why don't you come to the library with me then?”

Spencer’d never gone to the library before, never felt the need to, but it would get him away from this Billy business for a while, so he took the chance. 

The library was empty, Spencer wondered if it was always this empty, or if it was just because of Billy. Nevertheless, he kind of liked it there, and would be returning.

“This is my brother, Rajeev,” Shanilla said, introducing the boy sitting in front of her.

He wore a striped shirt and jeans. He looked like he'd come out of a sitcom from the 70's.

“Rajeev, this is-”

“Spencer, I know. I've got classes with him too y'know,” Rajeev explained.

Spencer laughed nervously. So this is how you make friends.

The 3 of them talked about quite a bit in that small amount of time. Spencer learned Shanilla could drive, which would come in really handy at later times, he also learned that she and Rajeev were indian and that the thing on her forehead was not a mole, but in fact a bindi. 

Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end. Spencer had Billy business to take care of. 

Xx

Where'd he go? Billy thought.

Spencer’d been practically gone for the whole lunch period.

He quickly scanned the room, muttering yea’s and totes’ to the many people talking to him. His mind was focused on one thing, and that thing was Spencer.

He'd found the boy so strange, he was totally uninterested in him which in return made Billy more interested in the boy.

How could he not know who I am? How could he not love me?

Billy was eager to have this boy's affection, and he knew just how to do it. No one could resist The Cobra.

“I don't know, that guy walks around here like he owns the place, like everyone's supposed to love him, or something,” Spencer complained at dinner that night.

“Well Spencer he is a celebrity,” his mom pointed out.

“Yea, you should be grateful he's letting you get that close to him,” Jessica jeered, laughing.

Spencer groaned in her direction.

“Its alright Spencer, the week’ll be over in no time, and you won't have to worry about it anymore,” his dad added.

“Whatever,” he mumbled, excusing himself to his room.

What am I gonna do about this project though, he thought, sitting on his bed.

Vehement. He repeated that word in his head over and over again.

“What am I gonna do?” he muttered into his pillow.


	3. 3

The week was long, but then Friday came along, the last day and then Spencer would be free of Billy.

He didn't hate the guy, but they were from two completely different worlds. Billy's full of money, fame and popularity, and Spencer's lonely, with zombies and special effects. If their lives were a movie, Billy would be the star while Spencer would be an extra, that's how far apart they were from each other. They were just too different.

“Hey, Spencer,” Billy called from behind. School was finally out for the weekend.

“Oh, hey,” Spencer greeted, turning around.

“Guess this ends your torture,” he joked.

“Aha, yea,” Spencer agreed nervously. This was so awkward. Though they basically spent a whole week together they hadn't actually ‘talked.’

“You taking the bus home?” Billy asked.

“Yea.”

“Come on, I'll walk you,” he said with a smile. 

Though puzzled, Spencer walked alongside the taller boy. 

“So, remember how I said I was gonna give you a little Billy guide?” Billy asked once they got to the bus stop.

“You were serious?” Spencer questioned.

“Yea totes.” Billy gave another smile.

“So, how about tomorrow?” he suggested.

“Uhh, o-okay,” Spencer stuttered out, still confused.

“Sweet,” Billy smiled, handing Spencer a slip of paper before heading off the other way.

What did I just agree to? Spencer wondered.

He glared at the tiny slip of paper the whole ride home. It gave Billy's home address and cell number. Is this some kind of joke?

Xx

Billy waited around impatiently. He checked his phone every time it beeped to see if Spencer had texted him. Sure it wasn't helping that he'd given his number out to basically everyone in school, but he figured he'd know if it was Spencer.

He'd didn't know why he was so obsessed with getting Spencer to like him, he just knew that's what he wanted, and The Cobra always got what he wanted.

Xx

Maybe it was all a dream, Spencer thought, in regards to what happened yesterday, but sure enough that little slip of paper sat on his bedside table.

It's not that he didn't want to go visit Billy, he actually liked the idea, it was just the Billy part he didn't like. Billy was way too self absorbed for his liking, that's all. He fit in more with Lolo and Kleet and Mallory, except Mallory is likable, he thought, and ended there. He did not want to spend time thinking about Mallory again. That was a miserable period of his life, and though the feelings were still there, they'd died down, a lot.

He dragged himself out of bed and picked up his phone.

“What time should I come over?” he finally settled on sending, except it was 7 in the morning, which on a non school day was way too early.

He instead checked his Metube.

Sweet, the new trailer for Hunted.

Hunted was a new film coming out in three theatres for Halloween, and you could bet your money that that's where Spencer would have his ass in about a month.

He spent the rest of his day sitting there, on his computer until around 3, when he'd be going to Billy's. Thankfully, Billy only, oddly, lived a few blocks away from him.

Did he always live here? Spencer thought, walking up to his front door. It really made him wonder about who exactly lived inside each house.

He knocked on the door and within seconds it was opened. “Hey,” Billy greeted with a smile.

Spencer waved with a nervous smile and stood there awkwardly.

“Well, come in,” Billy invited, sounding a bit confused.

Of course, you haven't even been here 5 minutes and you're already fucking up, Spencer thought, mentally face palming himself.

“Oh, hello,” a woman greeted once Spencer came in. She looked like an older, female version of Billy. “What's this one's name?”

This one? Spencer thought. 

“Oh, no mom, this is the guy I told you about,” Billy clarified, laughing a little.

Spencer felt uncomfortable, he wanted in on their little inside joke.

Billy was known to go through so many relationships, his mother couldn't keep track. There was always someone new. 

“Oh, so you're Spencer,” she said, more to herself than him, “You should've seen Billy when he mentioned something about a guy not knowing who he was.”

Spencer laughed, knowing the type of guy Billy was, it probably was pretty funny.

“Moooom,” Billy groaned, dragging Spencer up to his room.

“You know how mom's are,” Billy smiled, closing the door.

“Yea,” Spencer muttered, a bit nervous. He watched as Billy went to sit on his bed.

"What?" Spencer asked, noticing Billy staring at him.

"You can, uh, sit down," Billy said. It sounded more like a question though.

"Right," Spencer mumbled. This was awkward.   
"So, where do you wanna start?"

Is he really doing this?

“Uhh?” Spencer questioned.

“See you got the birth of The Cobra,” Billy started.

“Oh, aha, no, not my actual birth, despite how pretty I may be that was not an attractive sight,” he explained, seeing Spencer's face.

“Then there's the rise of The Cobra, The Cobras journey to stardom, you got behind the scenes stuff, the-”

“Wherever you feel like I need to start,” Spencer interjected with a fake smile.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you,” Billy joked.

The two boys spent what felt like hours on “Billy history,” Spencer contemplated jumping out his bathroom window, but didn't want to die, so decided against it.

“So, this next part is something totally new, something no one's ever seen before,” Billy explained excitedly. 

“This is my song, Spencer.”

He didn't understand, weren't all of his songs his songs?

“Aren't all your songs your songs?” Spencer asked, giving Billy a confused looked.

“No, bro,” he started with a laugh, “Those are all songs my producers write for me, this is something I wrote for me,” he explained.

Spencer didn’t know how to respond to this.

“So why am I the first person to hear it?” he blurted.

“Well, there are tons of reasons why, the biggest one being: you're not a fan of me.”

“I don't get it,” Spencer admitted, dumbfounded.

“Cobraheads would probably tell me they love it no matter what, but your opinion would be real since you have no history with me,” Billy explained.

“Oh,” Spencer breathed, now he got it. 

“So this is pretty important then, huh?”

“You betcha, so I need your total opinion on it,” Billy clarified.

Spencer nodded in confirmation.

Billy was totally confident in his songwriting abilities, but just to be sure he needed an opinion from someone who wasn't going to totally kiss his ass, and Spencer was the perfect candidate. 

The song played. It was different from his old stuff, Spencer thought, it suited him more though. The song was a bit more rock than 12 year old pop, not that there was anything wrong with 12 year old pop, it just wasn’t Spencer's cup of tea.

The song was short, but it was nice, Spencer liked it, though it was only an acoustic version. It sounded like something that would play on one of those Alternative stations.

“So?” Billy asked with hope in his voice.

“Oh, uh,” Spencer started.

“It was, nice.” He’d settled for nice, not too mean, but not overly amazing.

“Just nice?” Billy asked.

Spencer obviously didn't think it was just nice, he liked it quite a bit, but compliments weren't something that Spencer was good at. They were always awkward, so he tried to avoid them.

“No, I mean, I liked it,” he clarified, trying not to hurt the other boy.

“What'd you like about it?” Billy questioned.

Spencer was quiet for a while, Billy assumed he was thinking. And he was, but not for what Billy thought. 

“Its, it's special,” he said slowly, sounding as if he was coming to realisation.

“Special?”

“Yeah, I mean, you did it yourself, it's your work, and as long as you're happy with it it's so much better than anything someone else could've done, cause it yours.” 

Spencer spoke slowly, being very aware of every word he said.

8Billy studied the other boys face, and smiled.

“You're really neat Spencer,” Billy admitted, and then he did something he'd never thought of doing.

He leaned in, and he could've sworn Spencer did the same, and right before their lips touched the door opened with a knock.

“Yea, mom?” Billy answer quickly, hopping away from where Spencer sat, scratching the back of his head.

“Oh,” she said apologetically, noticing the two boys expression.

“I just wanted to know if Spencer was staying for dinner,” she explained, Glancing between the two boys.

“Oh, no. I uh- I should be leaving now actually,” Spencer blurted.

He mumbled his goodbyes, and was on his way.

What did I just do, Billy thought.


	4. I have it labled as 5 & have no 4 so I guess it's 4

It'd been a month since they'd talked. Once Monday hit the two of them were done. There was the occasional “Hi” from Billy when he'd see Spencer in the hall, but that was all.

Spencer spent most of his time with Rajeev and Shanilla, while Billy spent his time with Kleet and Lolo. It was bound to happen. People like Billy and Spencer don't work as friends. It's the law of the land, the populars and the geeks didn't mix.

But Billy had a different approach, while Spencer tried his best not to think about what happened a month ago, Billy had thought about it at lot. He wanted to know why it happened, and why his plan didn't work. It'd eventually made Billy want Spencer to love him even more, he was The Cobra after all, everyone loved him, except for Spencer. If anything Spencer liked him even less now, and Billy wasn't going to accept that, he didn't want to.

It was now October, Halloween was right around the corner, which meant so was homecoming. This year homecoming was planned on Halloween, and Spencer had to admit that that was preeetty rad, and he definitely wanted to check it out, the school was finally doing something right.

“Spencer, you going to homecoming?” Shanilla asked at lunch. 

He was quiet.

“Earth to Spencer,” Rajeev said, throwing a paper ball at the boy.

“Hey!”

“What? Couldn't have you shutting down on us,” Rajeev explained.

Spencer rolled his eyes. “Yea, Shanilla, I am gonna go to homecoming,” he answered.

“What? What about Hunted?” she answered confused. Parties, celebrations, etc were not Spencer's thing.

“Yea, I was just thinking, why don't we check out the dance first, and then go to the show,” the boy started.

“Bu-”

“You know to check out the costumes and set up,” he finished.

Shanilla let out a sigh of relief, “Classic Spencer, I was beginning to think Rajeev actually changed your mind or something.”

Spencer laughed, leaving Rajeev to glare in his direction. 

“Guess it's settled, we're all going to homecoming then?”

Luckily homecoming was at the school, so there was no need to waste any money on a ticket, but Spencer did have to waste money on a suit.

In retrospect the idea was great, if you dressed up, your costume also had to be dressed up, but when you're Spencer and only know about special effects, shopping for clothes came hard.

Xx

“Aren't you a bit too old to be dressing up for Halloween?” Jessica asked harshly.

“Whatever, you're just mad because I'm not taking you trick or treating.”

“I'm 15, I can go trick or treating alone,” she argued.

“If I did trick or treat,” she clarified, seeing the ‘aren't you too old for that’ face from her brother.

Spencer snorted and walked outside, where Shanilla and Rajeev were waiting for him.

“So, we have to leave before midnight, maybe 11, so we can get to the movie on time,” Spencer announced, mostly aimed at Rajeev.

“Whatever, as long as I get a dance with Lolo, I'm good,” the boy admitted, rolling his eyes.

Shanilla sighed, but kept quiet, besides she was fithe driver, so if she wanted she could just leave Rajeev there.. not that he'd really care.

Even though it was a Halloween dance and most people were dressed up in costumes, Spencer and Shanilla still stood out. And Rajeev, oh boy; he was dressed as a cow?

A werewolf, a ghoul, and a cow: they certainly made a scene.

Shanilla and Spencer spent the majority of their time wandering around the hallways   
, the decorations were mediocre, and the costumes were even worse, how many princesses could you have? Then there were those who only wore part of the costume, like ears or a tail. Serves him right for thinking most people actually cared about Halloween at that age.

 

“Do you wanna dance?” a voice came from behind him.

A guy in a prince costume and a mask. Little did Spencer know that Billy was behind the mask.

“Uh, I dont dance,” Spencer answered shyly, beginning to blush. 

“ I can teach you,” the boy responded charismatically, with a smile. 

Spencer didn’t know what to say, so he let the mysterious boy lead him away. Shanilla was gonna kill him if he was late, heck he'd kill himself if he was late.

Just one dance, he repeated in his head over and over again.

The two boys stepped onto the floor. It appeared as though everyone, but Spencer knew who was behind the mask. Hopefully Spencer's identity stayed hidden, but more importantly he wanted to know who the mysterious guy was. Or maybe he didn’t.

The boy put his hands on Spencer's waist, and Spencer placed his on Billy's shoulder; the way he'd seen in movies.

The boy pulled them into the spotlight where more eyes could see them.  
Spencer didn’t have the time to be nervous, the way the guy moved, moved him along too, besides he experiencing way too many things to just feel nervousness, he also felt fright, and excitement, but he also felt sick to his stomach. 

And then there was a dip. The two of them stared at each other, and then their lips almost met.

“Billy, dance with me next,” a voice said, starting an up roar, and soon enough people were yelling left and right about who got to dance with Billy next. 

Billy, Spencer thought. He looked at the boy, and the boy looked back at him, and before he knew it he was being pulled away to an unknown place.

They ended up in the library, only the faint light from the streets and whatever was coming through the hallway was on.

“They get a little crazy,” Billy said apologetically.

“Yea,” Spencer breathed, letting out a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding. 

“Wanna finish what we didn't get to?” Billy asked, stepping closer to the smaller boy.

Spencer's voice caught, and again he didn't know what to do. He felt a hand touch his cheek.

Billy pulled the mask up just above Spencer's mouth, and leaned down.

“Spencer?” a voice called from the hall. “Its almost midnight, we gotta go.”

“I'm sorry, I gotta go,” Spencer sighed, turning to walk away.

“Wait,” Billy called, tugging on his hand, unfortunately all he got a was a furry glove. And with that 

“Spencer,” he said to himself with a small smile, clutching the glove in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone say Spincerella? lol.


	5. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think these were just supposed to be like series of events.

It was Christmas time, everyone's favourite time of year, and Billy was having another one of his “wonderful” parties. 

The house looked amazingly beautiful, and though it wasn't Christmas just yet, it felt like it; something special was going to happen.

Snow crunched under his feet as he walked, it was cold, but he still felt warm for one reason or another, with his friends beside him, he walked through the door.

This was Spencer's second party. Though he actually didn't wanted to go to this one, Rajeev had minimal pleading to do, the fact that Spencer was sick made him too tired to fight, and being out and sick beats being alone and sick; atleast someone'd be around if you died. 

The biggest problem was Billy, the boy made him feel strange, he considered the terrible idea that he liked Billy, but why would he? He didn't even know the guy.

“Whoa, this place is niiice,” Rajeev cooed, removing Spencer from his thoughts.

“You've been here before Rajeev,” Shanilla pointed out, annoyed. Because of the fact that Rajeev couldnt drive she ended up being dragged here too. She'd only said yes because Spencer was going, and she liked his company.

Shanilla and Spencer were sort of alike, in a way, they lived similar lives; alone with just their interest. Spencer had his special effects, and Shanilla had her art. Maybe they'd collaborate one day.

 

 

“You okay?” a voice asked from behind him.

It was a familiar voice, the one that gave him that feeling he couldn't describe:it was Billy’s voice. Part of spencer was embarrassed, having Billy see him this way; hunched over a stupid toilet.

“Dude, what's in your food,” he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Spencer, you should never eat the food at parties, do you know what kinda shit people do to it?” Billy explained, sounding more concerned than he wanted to. He might’ve been self-centered, but he did care about people when presented with the situation.

Spencer tried to laugh, but it was hard to when he felt so horrible.

Billy didn't know what to do, he couldn't just leave, especially if he wanted Spencer to like him. No way, leaving was out of the question.

Spencer groaned.

Billy looked down at the boy, he looked pitiful. He sat with his head on his hand, hovering over the toilet. But standing around thinking wasn't going to help, so he did the first thing that came to mind; knelt down on that dirty bathroom floor, and wrapped his arms around the boy next to him.

Spencer hesitated at first, he didn't know what was happening, then he felt like he should fight it, but in the end he was too weak to want to try. 

The two of them sat there for what felt like forever, Billy tracing circles on the other boys back, and just when Spencer was starting to accept it, Billy spoke.

“Do you want me to take you home?” he asked slowly and softly.

Spencer took a while to respond, if he said “yes” he’d be a burden, if he said “no”, he’d be stuck at the party, but then again Billy did offer, so maybe he wanted to?

Eventually Billy figured Spencer had gone to sleep, so thinking he’d be there for a while, no other reason, he rested his head on the top of Spencer’s. But Spencer wasn't sleep, so it caused him to jump.

“I thought you were sleep,” Billy explained, seeing two brown eyes looking up at him.

“Yea, you can take me home,” Spencer answered, pulling away from Billy. He walked over to the sink and rinsed his mouth. The taste of puke was not a pleasant taste.

Billy watched, his mind elsewhere. Hugging Spencer felt nice. He'd hugged many people before in his line of duty, but hugging Spencer was different. Billy had to do all the work, and it felt nice to actually hold someone instead of the other way around. He wondered when, if ever, he'd get to do it again.

Then he noticed Spencer staring at him, he looked like he was waiting for something; and he remembered: he was supposed to be taking Spencer home.

“Was it something you ate?” Billy asked, after they were settled in the car.

“No. I haven't been feeling too hot at all today,” Spencer explained. He knew going to this party was a bad idea, but Raveej seemed so content on getting him to go, so he figured why not. What a joke.

He felt Billy's eyes on him before pulling off.

The ride was quiet, but it was also pretty short seeing as Billy lived just a few blocks away.

Spencer was too lost in the Christmas decorations to notice the car had stopped.

“Ehm,” Billy interrupted.

They were at a bus stop, Spencer frowned.

“Uhm, which way?” he asked.

This was the bus stop he'd ran into Billy at so many days ago, it then dawned on Spencer that Billy had no clue as to where he lived.

“Oh, make a right, and by the fire hydrant,” the boy directed, embarrassed.

Billy pulled up infront of a small house decorated for the holiday, something about it made him smile, maybe it was the way it wasn't too much, but it was still there; minimal lights, but each light had a purpose. The snow made it look cozy, picturesque.

Maybe it was because the boy was sick, but for some reason Billy felt compelled to walk him to his door. He couldn't stand the way Spencer made him feel, but he loved it; it was different, unusual, but comfortable.

“You need any medicine, or something?” Billy suggested. “ ‘Cause I can go get some.”

“No, it's fine,” Spencer answered with a small smile, pulling keys out of his pocket.

“Oh, well feel better,” the taller boy said with a small smile.

“Thanks,” Spencer mumbled, turning to unlock his door.

Billy glanced up and noticed something, and then he had an idea. He glanced back towards Spencer, who looked as if he wanted to say something. 

“Thanks,” Spencer started, unaware of Billy's idea. “For bringing me home, I mean.”

“Its no problem,” Billy answered with a sincere smile. 

“No, I mean you didn't have to, Shanilla would've taken me home, and I just pulled you away from your party like that, and -”

“Its cool dude,” Billy interrupted, putting a hand on the other boys shoulder. “I wouldn't’ve asked if I didn't want to.” 

Spencer didn't know why exactly, but for some reason that sentence made him blush.

Despite Billy's confidence, seeing Spencer's face go red made him a lot more nervous about what he was going to do next. He didn't get it, he felt so great only seconds ago, and now all he wanted to do was get the heck outta there.

“You look cold,” he pointed out, stalling, noticing Spencer's complexion; his nose was red, and he was so much paler than usual.

“Well,” Spencer said gesturing to the fact that they were standing on his porch.

“Did you want to come in?” He added, being polite. For all he knew the guy had to pee, or he was just cold.

“Oh, no. I mean, yes, but not today,” Billy responded, now he'd maybe have an excuse to see Spencer again. You know if his plan was working. If Spencer invited him over another day it'd totally mean that he was into Billy now, and his job would be done.

“Uh, okay?” the other boy answered, sounding puzzled.

Was he really gonna come back later? Spencer mentally shrugged, pushing the idea out of his head.

“I guess I'll see you later then?” he added, using the same tone.

“If you want,” Billy stated, glancing up again, Spencer's eyes followed, causing his cheeks to turn red.

It was mistletoe. Fucking mom!

Did he want this? Did he want to kiss Billy? He sure as hell wasn't getting the fuck out of there. He was actually doing the opposite of that. Kissing was a two person job, and Spencer was doing his part.

When Billy kissed Spencer his heart jumped. It felt different. Billy’d kissed so many people throughout his life, but this was different. Maybe he was nervous?

Nah, not possible for him, besides he didn't like Spencer, that also wasn't possible. Right?

The kiss was over as fast as it started.

Spencer didn’t get it, why’d it have to be him. What did the guy get from playing with people like that.

“Uhm, I'll uh, see you later?” Billy asked nervously.

“Yea,” Spencer mumbled.

He watched as Billy walked back to his car, and then disappeared inside.

He slid down against the front door it with his face in his hands.

“What am I doing?” he muttered.


	6. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this was finished....

Winter holiday was unfortunately over, there were so many things Spencer’d needed to do, but it seemed like his time was cut short. He'd spent the majority of his time procrastinating, or as it was nationally known as “thinking.” Spencer’d come to the conclusion that he liked Billy. 

Thinking about it it was pretty obvious. Billy was Billy, everyone liked him; he was good looking, and had a great talent. Despite him being a self-centered tool, it was so obvious why Spencer liked him. Who didn't like the guy?

Which is why he'd decided to stay far, far away from the boy. If he wasn't around the guy he couldn't feel anything; no feelings = no sadness, he'd be fine .

Billy, on the other hand, it seemed as if his infatuation was growing. He didn't understand why the boy was avoiding him all together now. He just didn't get it: he kisses him, and then just disappears; what kind of game was that guy playing? And why wasn't The Cobras plan working? He was irresistible to the majority of the world, so why couldn't Spencer be part of that, why’d he have to be part of the minority? Life just wasn't fair.

There was one thing though, one thing Billy didn't understand: why was he so bent on getting Spencer to like him though? He didn't like the feeling, he felt needy. He felt like he needed someone, instead of it being the other way around, and it was frustrating.

Why couldn't Spencer just throw himself at Billy like everyone else did? Things would be so much more easier that way. 

Because of the fact that Beverly Beverly High was a school of the arts, any trip would be to a place of equal or higher value. For this reason the junior and senior classes were going to a play. Naturally, everyone was expected to dress nicely.

Unfortunately, Spencer still only had one suite, and he didn't really want to re-wear it, so the only option he had was to go buy a new one.

I need a job, he thought, walking into the mall. He only had 50 bucks, so he'd have to deal.

He sighed, and thought about what to do. So he went with the easiest solution, and got something to eat. You can never go wrong with a burger and fries.

Shopping was not his forté, how would he know what was good enough for the play?

He roamed around the mall only half aware of his surroundings. Spencer tended to get lost in his thoughts when he had problems on his mind; he hated it.

Eventually he settled for a small little hipster store that seemed to be popular; it sold everything.

There seemed to be about 500 different blazers, thankfully he'd managed to narrow it down to 2, not that it was that hard.

There was the classic navy blue, but then a part of him wanted to go with brown. He switched back and forth between the two in the mirror. 

“I like the brown one,” a voice said from beside him, taking Spencer from his thoughts.

The guy wore a black hood, and shades.

Spencer turned around confused, only to be met with two brown eyes peaking from under the sunglasses.

Billy, fuck, why was he here?

Spencer's cheeks instantly went red.

He didn't know what to say exactly, so he stayed quiet.

“Did I scare ya?” Billy asked.

Spencer nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on anything but Billy.

“Ugh, Billy let's go, this place is trash,” Lolo said from afar, Spencer could see her, Mallory, and Kleet at the door.

“Uhh, see ya later,” Billy said in more of a questioning tone. He gave a wave and small smile, then was on his way.

Needless to say, Spencer got the brown one.

Xx

Everyone looked nice, Spencer almost wished they could dress like this everyday, but then it would take away the special feeling.

The kids filed into the bus; cool kids in the back, losers in the front. The ride there was long and dreadful. Everyone became impatient, and you know how teenagers are when they're impatient, even if they are practically adults.

Eventually, the bus pulled up infront of a tall brightly lit theatre. It was like the ones you saw in movies, the ones with the red carpets outside, the ones that made you feel special.

It was just about time to see the play when Spencer felt the need to go. Piss always had the greatest timing. If only he knew where the restrooms were…

So while the rest of the class was on their way up the elevator, Spencer roamed around lost looking for a restroom. Eventually he did the normal thing and just asked.

It felt good to get it out, it always felt good to pee. Walking out the door, he bumped into someone.

“Oh, hey brojingle, I just came to find you,” the person said.

“How'd you know where to find me?” Spencer asked, the first thing he'd said to Billy in weeks.

“You don't seem like the type of guy to miss a play on purpose, so I figured this is the only place you'd be,” Billy explained with a smile.

“Oh,” Spencer mumbled, looking at the floor. 

“Guess we should get back, uh, upstairs?” Billy suggested, after a few seconds of silence. 

“Yea,” Spencer muttered to himself, following Billy to the elevator.

They walked in an awkward silence to the elevator. The two of them waited for someone, anyone else to get on, and when no one did things were even more uncomfortable than before.

“Hey, check this out,” Billy laughed, pressing all the buttons. 

“Billy, no!” Spencer cried, he did not want to be in there longer than he needed to be. Luckily, he knew how to fix it: just press the buttons again twice.

“No, come on how often do you get to do this?” Billy asked, repressing each button quickly; his hands were fast, but then again he did play guitar.

They continued their small fight, going back and forth, but in the midst of it all they hadn't realised that the elevator had stopped.

“Why isn't the elevator moving,” Spencer finally asked, it was more a rhetoric question though. 

“What, you mean we're trapped in here?” Billy cried.

“Why, are you scared?”

“Pfft, no, of course not,” Billy lied.

“Mhmm,” Spencer mumbled, going to sit in a corner, Billy following. 

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, when it dawned on Spencer that they'd have to call for help, or they wouldn’t be getting outta there anytime soon, and the less time with Billy, the better.

“Hey Spencer,” Billy called out, as he was about to get up.

“Yea,” he answered, feeling butterflies appearing in his tummy.

“Is there a reason you don't like me?” Billy figured he should at least ask Spencer about it. He'd tried everything his brain could think of, and none of it was working. Maybe something was wrong with Spencer, that had to be it.

The boy stayed quiet.

“Because, I've tried so many things to get you to like me, and you still hate me,” Billy continued.

“Why do you care so much about what I think?” Spencer asked seriously.

Billy was quiet for a moment, surely he'd thought about this quite a few times.

“Cause,” he paused. “I'm Billy Joe Cobra, everyone likes me, except for you I guess, and there's gotta be a reason for that right?” he decided on saying, which wasn't the best thing to say.

“Cause you're a tool,” Spencer started. “You walk around like you're so great, and like everyone should love you when you don't even appreciate the people that do.”

“Hey, I do appreciate my fans!” Billy argued.

“Then why do you waste so much of your time on me, instead of them?” Spencer asked, confused.

That was the exact question Billy couldn't answer, he didn't even know why.

Silence came again, this time longer, but it wasn't as uncomfortable, each boy lost in thought.

“Billy?” Spencer said, barely above a whisper. He felt eyes on him, it was now or never.

“Why’d you kiss me that day?”

Billy thought again, and then said something he hadn't said in a long time.

“Cause I like you.”

Spencer eyed him suspiciously, and waited for him to continue, but he didn’t continue; he had no idea what to say next. 

So there was more silence, not as uncomfortable as before, but the atmosphere was tense.

Spencer's phone rang, disturbing the silence: it was Shanilla.

“Hello,” Spencer answered dryly.

“Spencer, where are you? You're gonna miss the whole play,” Shanilla questioned concerned.

“Oh, I'm fine, just uh, got a little sidetracked,” he answered, trying not to let her know he was stranded in an elevator. 

“Have you seen Billy by any chance? He went to look for you, but hasn't made it back either.”

“Yea, yeah. He's actually here with me,” Spencer revealed.

“Where are you guys?” she asked again.

Spencer sighed, he wasn't getting out of this.

“We're stuck in an elevator, but it's fine, we're alright.” He tried to sound as convincing as possible.

“Oh no, do you need me to call the lobby or something? How long have you guys been in there, are you hungry, do yo-” 

“We're fine Shanilla,” Spencer started, when he remembered that he hadn't called for help, they would've been sitting in there for ages if Shanilla hadn't called.

“But, uh, yea. I wouldn't mind if you called to the lobby,” he decided.

The phone call ended and the two boys were left in silence once again. 

“Who was that?” Billy questioned after a while, more out of the need to say something than curiosity.

“Shanilla,” Spencer answered quickly.

“So, we're getting out of here?” Billy asked with a hint of disappointment.

“Do you not want to get out?” Spencer was confused, who in their right mind would want to stay locked in an elevator.

In reality it wasn't even the elevator Billy was referring to, he liked just being there with Spencer, in fact it quickly became one of his favourite things. Spencer wasn't like most people, he didn't like gossip, or care about popularity, he liked whatever it was he liked and stuck with that. 

Speaking of which, Billy had no idea what it was that Spencer liked, it gave him a weird feeling.

“What kinda stuff do you like?” Billy blurted, it didn't answer Spencer's question, but it did spark his interest a bit.

“Oh, uh just, like, cinematography and Special effects really,” he answered awkwardly.

“You make movies?” Billy asked, genuinely interested.

Spencer blushed.

“Not real movies, just like short films. I write the scripts, do the directing and special effects in all of them, stuff like that,” he explained.

“Can I see one?” 

Spencer blushed harder.

“Uh, sure. I mean if you want.”

“Cool,” Billy mumbled to himself, laying his head on Spencer's shoulder lightly. When the boy didn't move away, or push him off he decided to get a bit more comfortable, resulting in the both of them falling asleep, maybe things'll be different when they wake up.


	7. Whoops it's not finished...

There was a knock on the door.

“Hey,” Billy greeted with an awkward smile.

“Hey,” Spencer smiled, leaning against his door.

“Uh, come on in.”

Spencer closed the door behind him, and lead Billy to his room.

Remember when Billy asked to see one of Spencer's films, yea thats what they were doing today.

Would it be awkward? Yes.  
Would Spencer regret it? Probably.  
Was he still gonna do it? Fuck yea.

“Woah, your room is totally dorked out,” Billy observed.

Spencer blushed, but glared at the boy.

“Which is fine,” Billy then clarified with a smile.

Spencer's room had tons of movie posters, props, and bookshelves filled with films. There were dvd's and tapes. This guy was old-school.

Spencer lead Billy to a spot that looked like it was made for movie watching. There were two big bean bag chairs and he had a projector screen, nonetheless Billy was intrigued. 

He'd never met anyone so into this stuff, but in a way they had similar dreams. Yes, Spencer wanted to be behind the camera, and Billy wanted to be in front of it, but same difference. 

“You're really into this stuff, huh?” he asked.

“Yea, I guess,” Spencer answered, trying not to blush.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Billy asked about the movie.

“So what movie are you gonna play?”

“Uh, actually, that's for you to choose,” Spencer clarified, pulling up his Metube page on his phone.

“Which ones most popular?” Billy questioned.

“Uh,” Spencer trailed off, scrolling through his screen.

He noticed that his most recent short, the one he made for Halloween, had gotten a lot of views and decided to show Billy that one.

“This one has a lot of views,” Spencer announced, handing his phone to Billy.

“No way brotato, we should watch it on the big screen,” Billy said a bit unsure. Being around Spencer always made him feel a little shaky.

“Nah, that's for like real films,” Spencer started. 

“You'r movies are real,” Billy said, putting an arm around Spencer's shoulder.

“Just imagine, one day you could be on the big screen!”

Spencer blushed, yea, that was his dream, but it was a lot of other people's dream too. Nonetheless Spencer hooked the projector to his computer and he and Billy spent the rest of the day watching Spencer's films.

“I made this one years ago,” Spencer recalled with a smile.

“This is gonna suck!” he laughed.

Billy watched Spencer, and wished the boy would watch him the way he did his movies. He'd stopped paying attention to what was on the screen ages ago, it way scarier than he'd like to admit. He'd embarrassed himself enough in front of Spencer and if it could be avoided, it would be.

Eventually night fell, and after spending hours


	8. Not really chpt 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So initially there was supposed to be a problem between them, but guess I forgot to write it?

The cool air hit his face, maybe Spencer was right. The whole reason he was into the boy was because he wasn't into him, would he have even liked Spencer if he'd’ve been an ordinary fan. Billy honestly didn't know, did he even like Spencer now? He mentally groaned. Why did this have to be so complicated.

He walked on further, to nowhere in particular, lost in thought. Eventually he found himself in the park, the park he and Spencer always went to, it made him feel strange, the same strange that Spencer always gave him.

He walked over to that stupid tree where he'd carved their initials earlier in the year; it made him smile.

 

He checked the time: 8:36, and then found his way to Spencer's house. He'd been there so many times, but even still it gave him that feeling; the same feeling that everything involving Spencer gave him. He couldn't describe it, but it always felt pleasant- or uneasy and confusing- but mostly pleasant.

He stopped walking. There, on the front lawn he saw the boy; he sat in the grass with his legs crossed, head on his hand, gazing up at the sky, presumably thinking. 

Billy slowly walked towards the other boy, head down, and hands in his pocket.

“Hey,” he mumbled stopping in front of the other boy, still looking at the ground.

“Hey,” Spencer said softly, focusing his attention on Billy.

Their eyes met, and simultaneously unmet, Billy noticed that Spencer was still wearing his necklace, so he didn't hate him afterall.

Seeing what Billy was staring at, he took off the necklace holding up to him. “If you want it back you can have it.”

Billy sighed, taking the chain from the boy's hand, and shook his head.

“No,” he said stooping down next to Spencer with a smile.

“I like it better on you,” he explained, putting the chain back around the brunettes neck.

Spencer smiled to himself. 

“You finish your film?” Billy asked sitting down next to him.

Spencer shook his head shamelessly, his focus was back on the sky.

Billy wished the boy's focus was on him though. But maybe that's what Spencer meant by self-centered. Everything he'd done was to gain something for himself, or at least that's what he told himself. Even Spencer, he'd only befriended the boy to fuel his ego even more, but that goal had gotten distorted along the way. But what if he'd always liked Spencer, and all that was just an excuse he told himself.

Billy groaned, things were so much more simple before Spencer.

“I've decided to scrap it,” the boy continued. “There are just somethings I can't do, and I've got to be okay with that.” At this point it sounded more as if he was thinking aloud rather than talking to Billy.

“Besides, there are tons of other film contests, I should focus on what's here right now,” he finished, resting his eyes on Billy.

Billy's heart jumped, so Spencer wasn't mad at him anymore. 

He smiled, but before he could talk Spencer stopped him. 

“Its okay,” he said, laying on his back. The grass was a bit wet, but it didn't really matter, Billy followed along.

The two of them lay in the grass, pointing out shapes like little kids, and just talking about life for what seemed like forever.

“Hey, do you wanna go to prom, Spence?” Billy asked suddenly.

“With you, or just in general?”

Billy thought for a while, and settled with “both” as an answer. 

“Well homecoming was a disaster, but I did promise Rajeev and Shanilla that I'd go to prom months ago, so yea, I guess I want to go,” he decided.

“Hey Nerd Butt, mom says come in for dinner,” a voice called from the house, it was Jessica.

Spencer laughed. “She's such an ass,” he mumbled to himself, getting up from his spot in the grass.

“You wanna stay for dinner?” he then asked, holding a hand out for Billy to grab.

“Sure.” 

Xx

Prom eventually came around, meaning Billy was leaving. Spencer didn’t know how to feel about that, not that he really had time to figure it out.

Billy arrived at Spencer's house in a limo. Spencer didn’t want to do anything special, but hey nothing wrong with making a scene, especially when graduation was coming up. Billy wouldn't get to graduate with the rest of the class, but what he was doing was so much grander it didn't even matter. He was doing just fine.

Billy knocked on the door to Spencer's house, he was a little nervous he had to admit, but things could only get better from here.

When Spencer opened the door Billy smiled, he smiled like a fucking idiot. 

“Uhh, I didn't get you a corsage cos I didn't think you'd want one, but I did get you a burger,” Billy announced.

Spencer rolled his eyes, and let out a laugh, taking the box from the taller boy's hand.

His parents took pictures, so many pictures. They took so many pictures that they were able to arrive “fashionably late” to prom, as Billy put it

Added to the fact that Billy was probably going to make a scene, this was going to be one of the most embarrassing nights of Spencer's life.


	9. I am ashamed @ this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY SORRY FIRST ATTEMPT @WRITING PORN, BUT IT'S NOT EVEN FINISHED, SO

He hit the bed with a soft thud, kisses were left all over his neck, and his body rubbed against Billy’s.

“Spence,” Billy mumbled against the other boys neck.

“Hmmm?”

“Gosh you're so hot,” he said, moving his concentration to Spencer's lips.

It was Billy's last night in town before his tour started. He was having his big Goodbye Billy party, and he and Spencer might've had a little too much to drink.

“Are you drunk?” Spencer giggled.

“Pfft, no, just a bit tipsy,” Billy laughed.

“Are you?” he then asked, a bit more serious. “Cos you better not be, can't have that happen on my watch.”

“I'm 17, I don't need a babysitter,” Spencer argued, sounding less annoyed than he wanted to.

“You're still underaged.”

“Oh yea, well tell that to all the kids drinking in your living room,” Spencer joked.

“Haha, you're so funny,” Billy said cupping Spencer's face in his hands.

Then they kissed. They kissed and touched each other a little, as much touching as they could do with just their shirts off.

“Hey, Spence?” Billy called, pulling away.

Spencer groaned in response, not wanting to stop.

“You, uh. Do you wanna have sex?” Billy asked.

“What?” Wherever Spencer's mind was before was now all focused on Billy's question.

“Yea, I mean. Today's my last day, we're already in the mood, I figured, why not,” Billy explained, though it sounded as if he was explaining it more to himself if anything.

“Uh, okay. I-if you want to,” Spencer stuttered out. What was he doing.

“Okay,” was all Billy managed to say.

They stared at each other, neither knowing what to do first, and then laughed.

“You're great, Spence,” Billy mumbled, rubbing face on Spencer’s chest.

The other boy wrapped his arms around his waist and smiled.

Pants, Billy thought.

He then focused his attention on Spencer's lips and moved his hand towards his pants.

He fiddled with the button a little before finally getting it a lose. He'd never admit it, but he was kind of nervous.

Spencer was warm down there. Maybe everyone was?

He then found the bulge, causing Spencer to gasp. 

He had to get his jeans off though, they served as a major cock block, even if they didn't mean to.

He unbuttoned his own pants, then pulled down the unwanted fabric, gesturing for Spencer to do the same.

Though it sorta ruined the mood, that was only momentarily, all feelings were regained once they’d reattached.

Things felt so much better in just boxers. 

Billy put his lips on Spencer's one last time before turning his attention elsewhere: Spencer's dick.

The other boy was small, not too small, but small. Billy liked it though, it fit him, and besides, when he wanted someone he wanted all of them.

“‘ave you ever done this before?” Spencer asked, a blush forming on his face.

“No,” Billy answered nervously, avoiding Spencer's eyes.

“Good,” Spencer mumbled, giving Billy butterflies.

Suddenly he wished Spencer would say something else, anything else. It's not that he didn't want to do it, he just wanted it to be good. As confident as he was in everything else you'd think he'd have faith in this; but he didn’t. 

He pulled down Spencer's boxers just enough to expose his erection.

Spencer blushed harder, watching Billy's every move.

Billy hesitantly touched the top of Spencer’s dick, causing the boy to gasp a little. Billy smiled a little, Spencer was just, if not less, experienced than him, so maybe he'd be okay.

He moved his hand slowly up and down Spencer's shaft, rubbing the tip when he could. He kept his eyes on Spencer, that mixed in with the faint moans he the boy made turned him on even more, he could have nutted his pants right then and there. 

Then he got a better idea, he lowered his head and licked the tip of Spencer causing his eyes to open at the unfamiliar feeling.

Billy kept his eyes closed, wanting to take this all in one step at a time, leaving time to fully experience Spencer.


	10. I dunno what this is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't chapter 11, but it was supposed to be something, it was supposed to come somewhere before prom I think, I dunno.

It was sometime in February when they started dating. Some people would think they were moving too fast, but it's not like they'd just met or anything.

Billy was doing his first big concert with his new music and maybe he was a little nervous, and maybe having Spencer there would make him less nervous- or more, Billy was still trying to sort out how the boy could do both.

“Come on Spence, you gotta come. You can't miss my first big show,” Billy, unintentionally, whined, Spencer tended to make him do things unintentionally.

“But I've got to work on my movie,” Spencer said, trying to reason with the boy.

“That's always your excuse, Spence,” Billy pointed out a bit annoyed.

Spencer rolled his eyes, but agreed, besides he still had a few months to get his shit together. There was also the fact that Billy had a point; Spencer had used his movie as an excuse every time, and he'd gotten nowhere with it. 

“Fine,” Spencer said, pretending to be annoyed, for letting Billy know he was right would only fuel his already big ego, and that was not something he needed. 

The place was loud, there were tons of fangirls outside screaming, and tons of paparazzi throwing questions in Billy's direction 

“Whoa, this is one of my biggest shows yet,” Billy said pretending to cry. 

Spencer rolled his eyes, smirking to himself. Though Spencer wasn't there for the beginning of Billy's journey, and he probably wouldn't be there for the end of it, he was proud. With the amount he'd done in the short time he knew the boy, he knew Billy was going to be something great; but then again, who didn't?

Backstage was everything Spencer’d dreamed it would be- chords, people running around, food- it was kind of a dream come true, in a way.

He got out his camera, he was totally gonna film this, but got interrupted by Billy.

“Hey, Spence, I uh, I wanna say thanks for coming with me, I know it's probably boring and stuff sitting around backstage, so I wanted to, uh, give you this,” he said slightly blushing. Billy was always the receiver, not the giver, so this was a bit embarrassing.

Spencer turned around, confused.

Billy gave a nervous smile and put something around Spencer's neck.

“Billy, this is like your lucky guitar pick,” Spencer breathed.

“Yea, Spence, see,” Billy stuttered. He paused a moment to think about what to say.

“You see, you can be my good luck,” he finished with a classic BJC smile, maybe he could still use his charm on Spencer- under certain circumstances.

Spencer's face got hot with embarrassment, but also with something else, something different, strange even. 

Billy began brought his hand to Spencer's cheek, and began to lean in, but was stopped by a voice behind him.

“You're on!” the voice yelled.

Billy let his hand fall back to his side. 

“Wish me luck!” he yelled with a wink, running out to the stage.

Spencer smiled, letting his camera settle on Billy. 

Things became a little boring, sitting backstage, and Spencer found himself wishing he was out in the crowd watching Billy on the stage. He wanted to experience Billy in many ways, the way he performed on stage being one. There were videos, but there was always something special about experiencing things first hand.

He smiled to himself.

“Good luck Billy,” he whispered.

Maybe their worlds could mix without catastrophe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, no more, I might come backn& finish this one day, but for my own sake, since I'm p sure when I do get around to it, it'll be like in 5 years.


End file.
